Kirby and the Majestic Moon
Kirby and the Majestic Moon is the 16th installment in the Kirby franchise, and the 2.5D sidescrolling adventure game via Nintendo 3DS or Wii U. Gameplay Kirby and the Majestic Moon still has the same platforming concept as its previous games. You can suck up enemies, spitting them out as projectiles or swallowing them, sometimes letting you inherit their abilities. Kirby still has old health items like Pep Brew, Maxim Tomatoes, and a few other health-replenishing food items to aid Kirby along the way, introducing new health items as well. Enemies can attack Kirby, depleting his health and taking away a life if his health is fully depleted, giving Kirby a game over if all his lives are gone. Falling into a bottomless pit will instantly take away Kirby's life again, of course. Collectable stars can be herited along levels, yellow common ones giving 1 star, green worth 5, red worth 10, and blue worth 20. Extra stars can be won at the Bonus Game at the end of each level. Stars can be used to purchase various items at Cackler's Shop. At the bottom screen of the 3DS is a fractured Moon with stars orbiting it, named the Majestic Moon. Tapping the Majestic Moon will give Kirby the ability to fire giant stars at enemies and walls, to progress through some of the segments throughout the level, also making the atmosphere at a night position, if the level takes place in the daylight. However, the Majestic Moon is only active in certain locations in a level, and the effect it gives to Kirby is temporarily. If the Majestic Moon Powers on Kirby wears off, making breakable walls ahead impossible to progress through, Kirby can enter through another passageway, leaving some parts of the level left unfound for Kirby. Just like Kirby Triple Deluxe, a Warp Star can be used to travel and enter the foreground and the background to progress through some of the levels, defining the game as a 2.5D Sidescroller. Abilities There are a total of 34 abilities, introducing 5 new ones. *'Animal' - Digs through dirt and claws foes *'Archer' - Fires at enemies with a bow and arrow *'Beam' - Lashes a sparkling beam at foes *'Bee' (NEW) - Stings foes and retrieves health from plants/flowers *'Beetle' - Uses a beetle horn to stab and slash at foes *'Bell' - Uses and throws a bell to hit foes with and create noises *'Bomb' - Throws and sets up bombs for damaging foes *'Candy (NEW)' - Uses candy (lollipops, chocolate bars, candy canes, etc.) as weapons *'Circus' - Does acrobatics and tricks to dodge and attack foes *'Cook' - Throws nearby enemies into a stew and turns them into health-replenishing food. *'Crash' - Detonates, creating a huge and dangerous blast *'Cutter' - Throws sharp boomerangs *'Engineer (NEW)' - Uses a wrench and hammer for whacking foes and building *'Fighter' - Uses brawling skills to punch, kick, and slam foes *'Fire' - Emits flames to burn foes *'Flower (NEW)' - Lets you bloom buds onto foes, and uses a long streching vine to grab items and foes *'Ghost' - Allows you to become invisible and possess enemies *'Hammer' - Arms you with a heavy damage hammer *'Ice' - Freezes foes into ice cubes and allows you to kick them *'Leaf' - Lets you summon sharp-bladed leaves *'Majestic Moon (NEW)' - Allows you to throw huge stars at massive speed *'Mike' - Lets you scream into a microphone, damaging foes with a loud sound *'Needle' - Gives you needles for defending yourself and poking/stabbing foes *'Ninja' - Gives you the moves of ninja, letting you throw ninja stars and cling onto walls *'Parasol' - Arms you with a parasol for floating down large heights, and attacking foes with *'Sleep' - Exactly what the ability name says *'Spark' - Arms you with the ability to create a field of sparks *'Spear' - Arms you with a spear for stabbing foes *'Stone' - Turns you into stone for crushing foes and gaining invincibility *'Sword' - Arms you with a sword *'Tornado' - Turns you into a tornado *'Water' - Lets you harness the power of water, allowing you to splash you foes *'Wing' - Gives you wings for doing flying tricks in the air *'Wheel' - Turns you into a wheel for running over foes at great speed *'Whip' - Lets you grab items and foes at close range with a whip GAME MODES Story Mode Kirby was sleeping in home, dreaming about a world full of food, when he is awakened by a crash sound, only to see Pop Star splitting into seven pieces. Kirby begins panicking and begins flying from his house to investigate, only to see King Dedede trying to defend himself with a hammer from a flying prince named Prince Dread, who destroys the castle, carrying its rubble along with Dedede to the Majestic Moon, where Prince Dread begins to start creating a dark orb, slowly growing, plotting to engulf the world. Kirby then goes on a quest through the seven split pieces of Pop Star, along the way gaining pieces of the Majestic Moon. Kirby is taken to the Majestic Moon on a cannon after collecting the five Star Seals (as done before in Squeak Squad), where Prince Dread explains that he corrupted Pop Star by scattering pieces of the Majestic Moon, and then battles Kirby, but failing to defeat Kirby. Prince Dread then carries King Dedede to the Dark Side of the Majestic Moon, throwing him into a giant crater, sending him to the center of the Majestic Moon for a darker use. King Dread is called from Prince Dread to enter the center of the Majestic Moon, saying that his destiny lies within. Prince Dread is then knocked out of the Majestic Moon by King Dread, explaining that King Dread has no other use for him anymore, before battling Kirby, yet failing again. King Dread then enters the center of the Majestic Moon, and blasts Kirby away onto a large star orbiting the Moon. King Dread then takes control of the Majestic Moon (turning it into the Dark Majestic Moon), and battles Kirby once more. It is impossible to defeat King Dread until the last of the conscious Majestic Moon gives Kirby the Majestic Moon power once more to destroy the Majestic Moon with King Dread inside the Moon, saying it's "for the best". Kirby then creates a giant stars as big as the Majestic Moon and charges at the Dark Majestic Moon, blasting the Majestic Moon out of the universe, exploding into stars. King Dedede flies out of the moon from the blast and back onto Pop Star as the split parts of Pop Star are once again combined into one, restoring Pop Star. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games